


Pearl

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addicted to Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Awesome Pam, Bottom Castiel, Brothels, Castiel has a Vagina, Castles, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Human Gabriel, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, OK CASTIEL IS A MAN BUT WITH LADY PARTS (ONLY VAGINA), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Dean, Professional prostitute Castiel, Prostitute Castiel, Public hanging, Rare Omega Castiel, Relationship Build, Sassy Castiel, Sex first, Smut, Some A/B/O Dynamics, Top Dean, Vaginal Sex, Youll find out later, alot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Castiel was an omega commoner who had left Novak lands in search of greener pastures. He stumbles into Miss. Barnes who he finds out runs a very popular brothel in the City of Colt, Winchester Lands.She finds out the type of rare omega he is and offers him a job as one of her prostitutes with a very handsome pay packet. An offer he accepts.Dean is a Prince in the City of Colt. A young alpha that was in his prime; partying, boozing and fucking.After spending half his night in Gabriel’s infamous Trickster Bar, he finds himself going to Pam’s Brothel looking for a good release.And because he is the Prince, he requests for her best prostitute.And she doesn’t disappoint…





	1. A Rare Jewel ♢

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I have decided to write an A/B/O fic that may involve a lot of smut and is based on the times of kings, queens, prince’s and princesses. 
> 
> The exciting thing about fic is that I have never written something like this and I may not be well versed with those times however, I’ll try 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic unless they are original characters created by me.
> 
> Please note that I will be updating weekly and that English is my second language. Please excuse my mistakes .
> 
> Happy readings ;)

**Castiel**

The smell of sex permeating the air.

 _Ah! Oh! More! Harder! Yes! I’m coming_!; passed all the pleasure driven alphas, betas or omegas lips.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin and drawn out groans or pants echoed off the walls of the brothel.

But this didn’t bother him. 

A year spent as a brothel prostitute prepared him for any sexual scenarios.

He slipped on his silk black robe before taking a seat just by the mirror. His eyes instantly dropping onto the drawer top before him, scanning each and every cosmetic set. He picked the fair colors to lightly dab  onto his face. He then used eyeliner to outline his top and bottom lid. Then he dipped his index into a tiny jar of specially made scented pink lip balm, dabbing it gently onto his pout. He was so into his touch up that he didn’t hear the door to his room open and shut.

“Well don’t you look delicious”, a vivacious and perky Pam complimented.

His eyes met her mysterious brown ones through the mirror, “And to what do I owe the pleasure?” Choosing to ignore her earlier compliment.

A coy smile made it’s way onto her lips, “Well I have an important client for you waiting in the other room”.

“It’s 2am Pam”, he raised a questioning brow. “We don’t open at this hour unless for pre-booked clietelle".

The beta acknowledged, “I know sweet cheeks”. She then braced her hands on his shoulders, whispering her warm breath into his ear holding his eyes, “What if I told you that this client would reward you triple the amount you usually make”.

He shouldn’t but he couldn’t lie; that certainly perked his interest. He played along, “And who is this client?” He added, “I’m not sleeping with someone who has a disease”.

She chuckled, “Oh trust me honey he doesn’t have any type of ailment or disease”.

He folded his arms along his chest, trying to look unimpressed, “You haven’t told me who this client is?”

“He’s Prince Dean”, She murmured one more time before heading towards the door. She called behind her back, “Should I send the alpha in?”

He could already feel his body heating up and his nether region getting moist. He aimed a flirty lopsided grin, replying, “Send him in”.

It’s time to drain the royal.

* * *

**Dean**

Pam was right.

There was not enough alcohol in the kingdom to make him forget the sight bestowed upon him.

He was mesmerized. Dazed. Enchanted.

He sank into the velvet cushions as he watched the figure in black lace fitted underwear that hugged those firm globes sway scandalously. His eyes drawn to the flat laced groin. He was captivated at this rare sight. He could smell the omegas sweet sex juices from here.

He watched as the omega ran his hands over his laced covered groin, throwing that head back and moaning in pleasure. He gasped and began massaging himself over his cotton undergarments. He panted, “I know what you are?”

The blue eyed omega only smiled and crawled his way on the bed like a lion stalking its prey, headed right for him. The scent of strawberries invaded his nostrils as the omega neared. He had stopped his ' _over his cotton briefs hand job_ ' to watch the sultry omega stop before his bulge. The omega winked at him before nosing at his bulge tenting his cotton briefs.

The omegas mischievous eyes once again met his, “Tell me what you think I am?” The omega began undoing the laces on his cotton briefs with his slim attractive fingers before the material was being pulled aside to reveal his engorged, heavy and leaking cock. The omegas warm breath ghosted over his length as blue eyes aimed him a sultry coy grin, “Tell me?”

Oh God. 

His whole being was on fire as he puffed out in a husky voice, “A pearl”.

Blue eyes lips curled even more before that deep smoky voice uttered, “Good boy”. 

He groaned, eyes rolling back into his skull, toes curling as _blue eyes_ finally swallowed him down to the very base where his hugh knot swelled.

The warm mouth hungry, sucking his brains out through his member while the head slid deeper into that talented flexing throat.

His eyes almost digging into the back of his skull , his hand threading into the pearls hair, ready to float into the fiery pits of the unknown.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok hit me with your comments and kudos please. 
> 
> Apologies for the short chapter. Longer chapters in the future ;)
> 
> I need to know if you're enjoying the story.


	2. Height Of Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title explains this chapter....well not before Castiel teaches a few lessons....
> 
> Warning: Intense sex...keep an eye out for the details...It will paint the picture of what makes a pearl unique....of course more detailed descriptions in future chapters :)

**Castiel**

He sipped on his wine while he assessed Anna-Marie and Julius lovemaking skills. One of his other responsibilities apart from providing physical bliss, was to train or ensure the newly hired male and female prostitutes knew how to satisfy their clientele 

Pamela had a reputation to uphold and he was the best in her industry.

He didn’t mind the extra money on the side too.

And he was quickly getting bored by their obvious fakeness.  He pinched the bridge of his nose, a phantom headache threatening to appear.

Anna-Marie was currently riding Julius too erratically, Julius looked like he was trying too hard to hold off from coming with his face contorted into a pained expression while  both were over-exaggerating the ‘ _Oh yes, harder, more, ride me harder’_ phrases.

He sighed, clapping his hands together, “Ok stop the both of you!”

The panting pair immediately halted, faces showing confusion.

He sighed, “Get off Julius, Anna”.

Anna-Marie did as she was told, both quickly slipping into their robes and seating by the edge of the bed. Anna-Marie asked a little tightly with a pulled expression, “Is there something wrong Castiel?”

He really didn’t appreciate that tone and sour look she aimed at him. He understood she came from a familial line of professional prostitutes who served at very classy brothels throughout the city ,hence, came in with an over exuberant, over confident vibe of being the best. Well he wasn’t about to accept arrogance and disrespect. As far as he was concerned, she was a beginner and still needed a whole lot of training because she just wasn’t that good.

All the prostitutes in this brothel including himself have been through that phase.

He maintained his cool, “Well there most certainly is Anna”. He added with his head tilted, “The whole session just put me off”.

“W-What?” Anna stammered with knitted brows, challenging, “How?”

“Well first and foremost, we must remember we have a job. Our job includes pleasuring our clientele and-“

Anna rudely cut him off, “Isn’t that what we were doing?!” He watched as Julius aimed Anna a disappointed look.

He sighed, “That’s what you THOUGHT you were doing just now but apparently not in the manner I believe will satisfy a client”. He held a finger up when she wanted to jump in once again, “If you want to work here Anna then you will not interrupt me again!”

The red head immediately snapped her mouth shut, nodding.

“Good”. He continued where he left off, “and ensuring that they get their money’s worth. Remember we are not just any other brothel. We are renowned for the genuine pleasure we provide. So that means building things up at an erotic, sensual or sometimes rough pace where the sex noises that are made are genuine and the pleasure is raised to insurmountable heights”. He paused before continuing, “You want  to keep them coming back for more and not just for a quick release….You want to build their addiction”.

Julius nodded, “And how do we do that Castiel?”

“Simple”, he smiled. “By knowing how to work your body, by knowing how to work your intimate parts well, by knowing what to say or learning what he or she likes. The pleasure noises will come naturally”. He added with a smile, “Remember it’s about both your pleasures. It’s about both your releases and satisfaction”. He smirked, “That power keeps them coming back for more”.

“Will you teach us?” Julius pleaded.

“Yes I will”.

* * *

**Dean**

He had seen _‘the pearl omega’_ today sitting by Pamela in the stands, watching the ‘ _Kings Sword Fighting Tournament’._ And from that moment on, he was fighting his opponents with a damn hard on. 

But even through his problem, he made sure to put on a show and defeat every opponent. And everytime he won, he would spare a glance at the pearl, seeing amused blue eyes aimed his way. And that made his member twitch.

And seeing the omega stand up and applaud him after he had finally won made his alpha preen with pride and his libido peak.

All he could think about when shoving off his armor was ' _the pearl_ '. His mind drifting off to their time together a few days back. The way that talented mouth drove him to the edge before he plummeting off. And the best part was when the pearl came hard from making him come. He had never experienced that with any of his lovers before and he had certainly never thought he’d pop a knot.

Now he craved more. 

He had been too busy the past couple of days, training for the tournament but now that he was free, it was time to pay the brothel another visit. 

This time, he wanted to do more.

This time he wanted to pound into the omegas warm wet flesh and make ' _the pearl_ ' fall apart under him.

“Looks like you have a problem to take care of”, his best friend Benny stated.

He glanced at his friend who just pointed in the direction of his crotch. _Christ he was hugh right now_. His voice rusty when he replied, “Yeah, it appears that I do".

* * *

**Castiel**

He liked seeing Prince Dean all strong and victorious today. 

But what he enjoyed the most was the lust filled look of the man that was aimed at him. His omega was super ecstatic and that made his sex leak.

Oh how he hoped he got to see the alpha again?

**

“Hey sweetness, you have a client”, Pam addressed him while he was soaking in his tub, having a nice relaxing warm bath. He turned his head to face her, “Who?”

Pamela smirked cheekily, “Prince Dean”. She winked, “You must have made one hell of a good first impression for him to be paying five times your normal rate”. With that she left him with his jaw hanging open.

Oh wow. 

After the initial information processed in his mind, he felt his body begin to respond. He clambered out of the bath tub, drying his soaked body well before slipping on a lacy black robe. His body heating up and his vagina thrumming just at the thought of being naked underneath, ready to tend to the alphas wants.

He checked himself in the mirror. He still looked exquisite.

**

He closed his eyes, back arching as the alpha continued to thrust two fingers into his dripping cunt while sucking at his sensitive nipple. He moaned when Dean thumbed at his throbbing clit, clasping the silk sheets tight, “Oh alpha…mmmm”.

The hot tongue circling his nipple supplying him with wondrous sensations. And soon he felt for the third time under Deans talented fingers the hot white sensations that erupted from his groin, travelling up his spine, crying out as he squirting more of his juices out onto the thick pumping fingers. 

He whined when Dean pulled his fingers out, the alpha's lips grazing his neck, the heavy weight settling over his naked body, and the hard cock resting on his drenched pussy. He threaded his fingers through Deans hair, spreading his legs wider. His free hand running down the alphas sweaty back to finally grope into the ass cheek. He began rocking his hips counter clockwise, pulling the alphas ass in further to allow better friction. The heavy cock running up and down the entire length of his wet pussy, spreading his labia before the head massaged his clit. 

The alpha sucking hard onto his neck, letting out a broken growl, “Oh yes baby”.

His movements were getting more frantic now, his urge for the alpha climbing as the bulge of the knot pressed lightly onto his hole. Heat spreading all over his body as his channel throbbed, “Oh alpha. Need you in me”. He cried out almost without noise as Dean bit into his earlobe, “More alpha!”

“I’m going to wreck you pearl”, Dean half panted, half growled into his ear.

The alpha didn’t waste any time, pushing himself up on one arm, before he held the base of his cock, head finding the vaginal entrance before pushing in with one swift thrust. Both throwing their heads back as extreme pleasure took hold, finally becoming one.

The alphas cock sinking into him so tight,  so hard, so easily. His hole fluttering around the hard member trying to keep it in. He spread his thighs wider, moaning, “Oh yes more. MORE ALPHA”.

He felt the member pull out of his clenching hole, nice and easy before he was pushed up the bed with the force of the thrust back in. He was absolutely delirious, his thighs trembling as Dean pounded into him. The alpha was back to sucking on his neck. Neither paid attention to how loud they were. All that existed was them. 

“Pearl…I’m c-close!” Dean panted out, hips now pistoning in an erratic pace. Then the alpha whined out under his breath, “Fuck I want to knot you pearl?"

And that last sentence had his omega stirring quite rambunctious in nature. He bit at his bottom lip, as uncontrollable pleasure overtook him, he threw his head back as wave after wave of his orgasm finally hit, and with it words that he never thought he’d ever be saying, “Yes alpha! Knot me! Ahhhnnn!”

With that he felt the alpha let out a glutteral howl, slamming deep into him, knot finally locking them together as spurt after spurt of hot cum filled him up.

Both held on, gripping, panting, niping and riding out their waves of absolute bliss.

Neither knowing where one began nor ended.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that my omegas cannot get pregnant by knotting during sexual encounters unless they are knotted during their heats (For those who are thinking mpreg)
> 
> I promise you Mpreg will happen in the future though :D
> 
> Comments and kudos please....I need to hear your feedback so I can get inspired ♡


	3. Addicted To You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says...
> 
> Dean POV...Dean seeks advice from little bro...

**Dean**

He was always on his mind.

That body. Those beautiful pink lips. That gorgeous smile. That beautiful crystal like cerulean blue eyes. That gorgeous jet black ruffled sex hair. That _strawberry_ scent that constantly assaulted his nostrils. That sensitive neck and ears. Those dusted nipples. That toned delicate belly. That small patch of pubic hair that covered the reason why the omega was called a rare _Pearl_. And finally, to that treasure that felt so perfect as he toyed the soft cavern with his fingers, as it coated his fingers with delicious juices, and finally upon entering, hugged his hard cock warm and snug, flexing, leaking and thrumming until he locked his knot in, coming so hard and so good.

Oh God! He can’t do this!

He was panting hard now, pulling his leaking cock out of his briefs, stripping himself nice and hard until his toes curled, back bowed, yelling out, “Pearl!” He came long and hard coating his chest and chin with his thick cum.

He groaned at the sensitivity of his clutched _dick in hand_. He cleaned himself up and tucked himself back in, plunking back down on his mattress, staring up at the ceiling with a forearm on his forehead. He sighed, murmuring to himself, “You can’t go on like this Dean”.

_You need to stop fighting your urges and you need to go to him. You need to let him take care of you…like he always does. Let him take you over the edge just the way you want._

Ever since the night he knotted the _Pearl_ , he hadn’t been back to the brothel. _A whole week now._ And it had nothing to do with the sex. The sex was fantastic, frisky and the best his ever had in his entire life.

No. There was more. It had a lot to do with new feelings he was beginning to develop for this _Pearl._ It was a feeling he felt he wasn’t ready for and surprisingly was beginning to scare him. And then there’s the moment during their sexual encounter he tried to push away; the first time he had ever sunk his knot deep, locking himself within, pumping his seed good and proper inside a waiting channel.

_He had never knotted anyone before._

In a wolf’s life, an alpha was only allowed to knot his chosen mate. And he was very careful not to knot any of his conquests, well up until he slept with the _Pearl_. Yes, there were many mischievous alphas that broke that rule and he could add himself into that damn category now. He huffed out, sitting up on the edge of the mattress, running a hand down his face.

_You need to speak with someone._

He muttered, “Sammy”. Mind made up, he put on a robe and headed to his little brother’s room.

**

He knocked quite eagerly on the mahogany door, “Sammy! Sam! Sammy!”

The door flew open to reveal a disheveled, matted haired, squinting Sam who looked half dead on his feet however, the younger alpha still managed to sound irritated, “What is it Dean?!”

He was a little taken aback by his little brother’s freaky bed hair that was sticking out everywhere, he blurted with his fingers up, “Five minutes with some clippers Sammy. That’s all I need!”

“You’re a freaken jerk!” Sam aimed a glare at him before pushing the door open and walking inside not seeing whether he followed or not.

He entered and shut the door behind him, turning to meet his brothers curious stare. He gnawed at his bottom lip, rubbing at the back of his neck before he uttered, “I need your advice on something? Or just needed someone to talk too”. He sighed, “Sammy you’re the only one I trust to talk to about stuff like this”.

Apparently, his brother knew him too well. He watched as Sam raised a questioning brow, arms now folded across his chest, “What mess did you get yourself into now Dean?”

“What makes you think that I’ve gotten myself into a mess?” He couldn’t help the retort.

Sam rolled his eyes, “Dean stop fooling around and cut to the chase! Is this about another girl or guy you banged?!”

“Oh, fuck me! What are you? A freaken mind reader!”

Sam gagged, “Firstly, Eww!” He then added with an _are you kidding me_ face, “Secondly, half the time you ask me for advice, its mostly has to do with every damn chick or guy you’ve banged or want to bang!” He huffed, “Sometimes I feel like you do it on purpose just to piss me off!”

He put a hand to his heart, “Sammy you think so little of me”.

“Dean!”

“Ok! Ok!” He put his hands up in a placating gesture. He then plunked his ass down on a nearby chair, combing his fingers through his hair as he blew out a breath. He muttered, “Sammy I screwed up or maybe I’m screwed? I don’t know which it is?”.

Sammy grabbed a chair and sat opposite him, voice now gentle, “What are you talking about Dean?”

He let out a humorless chuckle, “I can’t stop thinking about him Sam”. He met his brothers concerned hazel eyes. Better to rip the band aid off, blurting, “I knotted him and now I can’t get him off my damn mind!” He said the last line with frustration, pulling at his hair.

His brothers mouth was agape, before his brother repeated slowly, “You knotted someone?”

He bit at his bottom lip, feeling flushed, “Yeah”.

“OH, MY FREAKEN GOD DEAN! YOU KNOW WE’RE NOT TO KNOT ANYONE UNLESS THEY’RE OUR CHOSEN MATE!”

“Christ Sammy! Could you be any louder!”

Sammy whispered frantically, “So what you going to do?!”

“Jeez Sammy I don’t freaken know! That’s why I came here to talk to you!” He added in irritation and impatience.

Sam pushed his chair back, hand on his chin as he paced back and forth. If his brother was going to continue with his pacing, he was going to give him a whiplash. Then his brother stopped and aimed him a quizzical look, “Did you say that you can’t get him off your mind?”

He didn’t know where his brother was going with this but he just nodded, “yeah”.

His brother then sat back down in his chair, elbows perched on his knees as he stared at him intently, “Tell me more about this guy you can’t stop thinking about Dean?”

He rubbed the back of his neck before he sighed, “I needed release Sammy so I thought I’d visit Pam’s brothel. That night Pam introduced me to a rare beauty”. He swallowed and met his brother’s eyes, “An Omega who happened to be _A Pearl_ ”.

Sam sucked in a breath, looking awed, “Wow Dean”.

“Yeah, so um he performed a…. blowjob on me. From that night, I was hooked, however, I didn’t go back for another visit due to the _Kings Sword Fighting Tournament_. I was busy training but the omega was always at the back of my mind”. He smiled, “Then I saw him cheering me on at the tournament. Seeing him, I knew I needed to have sex with him again”. He huffed, “And I did. Except this time, I felt this urge I can’t explain. I felt my alpha begin to take control and react in a way it has never done before. And we were gone, the both of us were and next thing I know, I was begging to knot him”.

Sam nodded in understanding, “And did he agree?”

“Yes, he did Sam. I would never knot him without his consent”.

Then Sam asked with his head tilted, “What did he smell like Dean?”

He swallowed, “Exactly like sweet strawberries from mom’s garden”.

His brother smiled at him, “Your favorite scent since you first ever discovered strawberries”.

There were many questions running in his mind right now but only one stood out, he asked, “What does this mean Sammy?”

“There are many myths Dean but I believe only one stands out”, Sam relayed.

He raised a curious brow, trying to hold his breath, “What Sammy?”

“The myth of True Mates”.

“Nonsense! There’s no such thing as _true mates_ Sam! We only find someone we are attracted to and mate if that’s what we both want!” He scoffed.

Sam shrugged, “Well I have read about wolves who have met their true mates, all stating the very exact pull to their mates like you have. Legend has it that a true mate carries the pleasant scent of what their other true pair finds alluring and vice versa. In your case strawberries from mom’s garden. Your omega mate will always succumb to their alpha without any thought in mind. Knotting is not something an omega from a brothel would easily agree too, if not ever. Any omega wouldn't actually”.

“Sam this can’t be true ok! I only met the guy and I think it’s just the amazing sex!” He refused to believe this. He stood up, his turn to pace.

Sam put up his hands up in a placating gesture, “Sorry bro I didn’t mean to offend”. The young alpha then asked, “So what are you going to do now Dean?”

Maybe he was just thinking of the _Pearl_ because he hadn’t had a proper release in a whole week? The _Pearl_ sure knew how to work his cock. Maybe he just needed to shove all this crap aside and pay the gorgeous omega another visit? Yeah that’ll probably settle him. He puffed his chest out, “I’m going to pay him another visit Sammy. Maybe all I need is another roll in the sheets with him and this time there will definitely be no knotting”. He promised himself.

Sammy had a hint of furrowed brow, “You sure Dean? Maybe you should explore this bond between you and this _Pearl_ in a proper way?”

He grits his teeth, “There is no _BOND_ Sammy! It’s just sex! Sex with a really talented rare omega!”

Sam sighed, “Ok Dean. Sorry”.

He ignored this weird feeling in his chest. He was determined to prove to Sammy that there were no such things as _True Mates_.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feed me with your comments and kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing and lets me know what you're thinking :)


	4. What Is Mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel POV...His reaction
> 
> Dean POV ;)

**Castiel**

He felt exhausted. His whole body drained. His pussy raw and thoroughly wrecked. He had nothing left to give yet he kept on pushing himself.  

This was the only way he could forget about _him_.

A week in and Pam had had enough of his recklessness. She came barging into his room just as his current client pulled his twitching cock out of him, roaring and coming all over his sex. Five minutes later his client was out of his room without another word. As for him, he lay there, naked, completely debauched and aching. He tried to pay no heed to Pam, just sucking the air back into his lungs.

“Ok, You have five seconds to tell me what the hell is going on Castiel?!”

In his completely wrecked voice, he challenged, “Or what?” Still lying flat on his back on his comfortable silk covered mattress. He really wasn’t in the right mood for an interrogation.

Pam sighed loudly, her patter of feet could be heard approaching his bed before the mattress dipped by his hip, settling herself beside him. He felt covers thrown atop his mid-section below before his good friend/ employer asked a little less urgently, “Castiel what’s going on? You haven’t been yourself this week and on top of that you are driving yourself to exhaustion”. She added with a huff, “If you haven’t already?”

He really wanted to keep his worries and thoughts to himself but he was at the end of his rope. He could feel this heaviness in his chest, his eyes becoming watery as he murmured, “I can’t stop thinking about him, Pam”. He sighed, thumbing at the bridge of his nose, “My omega misses him”.

It was pin drop silent for a good 30 seconds before Pam asked carefully, “Is this about Dean?”

That name made his heart squeeze, his voice shaky as he answered, “Yes”. He shook his head, “I don’t know what’s happening to me Pam but I have been craving the alpha ever since our last night together, a week ago”.

He knew Pam had probably got her _thinking cap_ on at this very moment, probably trying to make sense of things. She finally asked in a very familiar curious tone, “You know now that I think of it, you never really told me how things went the last time you had Dean over. Which is kind of unusual as you always share all the juicy deets with me after all your sessions with every client”. She then added, “As a friend I care about you a lot. Truly I do. And I can be here for you whenever or if you are ready to talk”.

He turned his head to the side, eyes finally meeting her genuine soft grey ones. He bit his bottom lip, deciding he probably did need someone to share what had happened between him and Dean too, he said as simply as he could put it, “I let Dean knot me that night”.

He watched as her eyes widened, he mouth fell open, as she blanched, “What?!”

He swallowed, timidly replying, “I um….I allowed Dean to knot me that night”.

Once again everything was all quiet, dragging on to eerily quiet before Pam remembered herself, “Castiel you know that we do not allow any alpha to knot us, right?” She looked flabbergasted.

He glanced back up at the ceiling, before bringing the palms of his hands to cover his eyes. He blew out a breath, “Yeah I know Pam”.

Pam’s voice was much softer as she said, “You have been so good keeping yourself in check all this time. What was different?” He had to hand it to her for trying to keep herself grounded.

He really didn’t know what to say to that, so he said what he believed was close to the truth, “I tried to keep myself in check, but something was different this time. It’s like my omega wanted to have a say in our copulation and somehow it felt so good. So right”. He faced Pam again, “It’s like everything was finally perfect and to add on, his smell was intoxicating. I just desired more, lost in the bliss that was Dean Winchester”.

Pam’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, “What did he smell like to you?”

“Like sweet green apples from my father’s farm back home. They are my favorite smell”. He scrutinized Pam’s bugged eyed look, turning to his side, palm supporting his head, “What is it Pam? Is there something you know?”

“It’s silly really”, she dissed ready to get up.

He grabbed a hold of her forearm before she could, pleading, “Pam please just tell me”.

She sighed, glancing over at him, “You may want to sit up for this one”.

He nodded and sat up, making sure the covers were still covering his waist below. He aimed her a questioning look while his heart beat slowly started to increase, “Pam?”

She just stared at him looking hesitant for a few seconds before announcing, “There is a legend or myth if you may, that _True Mates_ existed. Very rare and there has never been actual discoveries made, however, it states that once true mates meet, a bond slowly forms and becomes more prominent when actual intercourse happens. That’s when the pull towards a true mate is strongest and the scent they carry is the one you admire or love the most”. She tries to ignore his frozen, pale look, continuing, “The omega always seeks out its true mate. Always. And if found, it will succumb for they are destined to be together”.

His heart beat was actually erratic now, his tummy convulsing. _This couldn’t possibly be true right?_ No this was ridiculous. He shook his head, “No Pam this can’t be true. No one ever has a true mate. There hasn’t even been any news or discoveries of such bonds which means it isn’t true!” _But what if it is true Castiel?_

Pam looked sympathetic, “So how would you describe what happened between you and Dean that night hon?”

He chose to remain true to what he believed, “It was just the sex Pam. Dean is just one of the few alphas that know how to hit the g-spot of any omega and I was fortunate enough to experience that”. He boldly added, “And hopefully I will be able to experience such pleasure from the alpha again, except there will definitely be no knotting this time”. He would make damn certain of it.

Pam just smiled lightly before laying a peck on his cheek, “Very well. Now you should stop seeing clients for today. Let your body rest and start whenever you are back on your A game”.

He wished he could. He shook his head, seeing her brow rise, “I have another client coming in a few minutes. He wants to fuck me from behind by the open windows. He says he wants all those walking in the streets to see him give me pleasure”. He winked, “He’ll pay extra of course”.

Pam rolled her eyes, “Fine but after that rest you here!” It was clearly an order.

He smiled, “Ok Pam”.

Somehow he felt much lighter and at ease. _He definitely could go one more round._

* * *

 

**Dean**

He followed the winding streets, pretending to be interested in his surroundings. He was stopped by a few peasants and commoners who greeted him and tried to hand him a few gifts which he humbly refused. Soon he would be on his way.

And his destination: _Pam’s brothel_.

His loins stirred as he thought of _The Pearl._ He wanted to be buried deep in that warm, wet, tight, delicious heat again.

He knew he was nearing the brothel as indistinct sounds of pleasure from both prostitutes and their clientele caught his ears. His desire grew getting him to hasten his pace. And just when he neared, the instinct to look up made him glance up at the window he knew to be _The Pearl’s._ And the sight he was met with suddenly had him seeing red.

There in the open window that hung above the entrance was _The Pearl_ being fucked from behind by a bearded bulky alpha. The alpha was brutal in his pace and the omega reacted with loud moans and dirty encouraging words of _‘Yes fuck me just like that alpha’._

He didn’t know what was brewing within him but all he could feel was his alpha seething. His breathing became heavy, his fists clenching by his side, grinding his teeth together as his eyes narrowed at the sight before him. And that was exactly the moment _crystal blue eyes_ met his, and only skills could get _The Pearl_ to maintain his control. The omega broke eye contact as his eyes rolled up into his head at a particular hard thrust that jerked him forward, mouth open at the intensity of the pleasure, a guttural moan left those beautiful lips, “Oh my alpha I need you!”

And those were the exact words that finally got his alpha possessing him, his feet felt like running on air as he entered the brothel and headed towards the direction of a room he only knew too well.

_Mine._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feed me with your comments and kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	5. Natural Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens?..what does Dean do?

It was going to be a brutal fight. Two alphas squaring off, circling each other with sharp canines and claws bared. The Indistinct sounds or screams of  _whoever_ present was drowned out by their rage and focus of tearing throats out.

  
Dean’s alpha wolf finally formed fully into a great a massive brown dire wolf with piercing emerald eyes that bore into the smaller grey alpha wolf's brown eyes.

He deliberately stopped before the pearl, head held proud and high as a final warning.

  
A warning that made the other alpha wolf’s tail slowly drift between his hind legs while beginning to tremble and whine pathetically. The wolf was now taking a few steps back, head held low as if realizing what was happening and not wanting to test the brown royal massive wolf.

  
Dean gave one final growl, mind melding with the alphas saying, “ _Stay away from the pearl! Leave or else I tear your throat out right now!”_

  
The alpha nodded, turned and fled without a reply nor a moment’s glance back.

  
Dean could feel his protectiveness begin to ebb away. His eyes seeing more clearly as his anger died down. It was then his eyes caught sight of his audience; Pam, The Pearl, A young pretty looking red head and two brothel guards.

  
His eyes always reverted back to  _The Pearl’s_  slightly terrified look. He knew that his wolf could look intimidating, however, he knew the omega was probably scared for a whole different reason altogether.

  
Just like Dean was.

  
He tried to get a hold of himself, closing his eyes and concentrating on morphing back to human. He could feel his joints creak and crack, his muscles spasm and his whole form begin to transform.

He heard a couple on groans, giggles and a light moan of satisfaction when he was finally standing naked and…. _proud_  before everyone in the room.

  
He cupped his groin, eyes instantly drifting towards  _The Pearl_  seeing the beauties eyes aimed at the floor and flushed red probably like his own self.  _Hmm, awkward._  He then turned to meet the eyes of the red head who was smiling coyly at him.  _Oh she looked hungry and interested_. The guards had long disappeared but Pam was still standing there with an amused look, winking and tossing a silky green robe towards him, drawling, “Nice Dean. Real nice!”

  
He caught the robe, slipping it on with even more heated cheeks, “Yeah, yeah! Can I talk to the pearl now? Alone!” He raised a brow at Pam.

  
The omega just rolled her eyes, “Oh fine! Play nice!” Before she ushered the now annoyed looking red head out the ruby red doors.  _Hmm what was the red head so pissed about?_

  
Anyway that doesn’t matter right now.

  
He took a deep breath through his nostrils and faced  _The Pearl_  who was now looking at him with curious eyes while at the same time pulling the red robes tighter around his body. Dean didn’t want to make the omega scared, quickly stating with his hands up, “Hey I just want to talk".

  
The Pearl cocked his head, “About what?”

  
Those piercing blue eyes now looked mischievous and daring; the hesitant omega finally gone. He rubbed the back of his neck, murmuring, “I wanted to talk about this….feeling between us".

  
The omega raised a brow, mouth looking pinched, “What feelings are you talking about?!”

  
Dean swallowed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable under the omegas stare. He asked, “Don’t you feel anything?”

  
“All I'm feeling is pissed because you just cost me a hefty payment!”

  
He suddenly felt his irritation begin to rise, words leaving his mouth before he could stop them, “That alpha had no right to touch you! YOU ARE MINE!” He was standing closer to _The Pearl_  now.

  
At first there was silence as the omega stood there with his mouth open. But after some time the omega registered what he had said and took a step back, folding his arms along his chest, voice icy cold as he said, “I AM NOT YOUR PROPERTY DEAN!” He jabbed at the alpha's nice chiseled firm chest, ‘ _Oh shut up’_ , “NEITHER ARE YOU MY ALPHA!”

  
Alphas normally held omegas opinions above all else. Well some decent alphas that is. He didn’t like to see _The Pearl_  aiming that disgusted look at him. He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Look omega I'm sorry, I didn’t mean it to sound like that”.

  
The omega sneered, “Oh really?!”

  
Dean shouldn’t be saying this nor believing in it but it seemed that his alpha had taken control and was trying desperately to justify himself to the omega. He added, “Look Pearl-".

  
“Castiel!” The omega snipped.

  
Dean shot the omega a confused look, “Huh?”

  
“I swear they are as dumb as they come”,  _The Pearl_  sighed kneading his temple feeling a headache about to form. He huffed, “My name is Castiel as opposed to THE PEARL". He rolled his eyes.

  
Dean’s heart literally skipped a beat, a small smile forming, “Castiel”. He tested it on his tongue, immediately making the decision that he liked the name. He uttered, “A fitting name for a rare jewel like yourself".

  
Castiel couldn’t help the giddiness within him when he saw the alpha look at him in that way. Like he was something important or special.  _Uh! There was nothing important or special about him_. He schooled his features, “Now what is it that you wanted to say to me earlier Dean?”

  
Dean sighed and gnawed at his bottom lip. He began to slowly pace back and forth feeling stressed once more. He began to talk as he paced, “My brother thinks that we have a rare bond between us”. He half chuckles, “He thinks that since I can smell my favorite scent off you and that I feel this unusually strong connection to you, that um….that um".

  
“What is it Dean?” Castiel said in an almost frantic whisper with a hint of a tremble in his voice.

  
Dean stopped and met Castiel’s half panicked look.  _The omega knew what he was going on about_. He swallowed, “That we are true mates".

  
The omega sat down heavily on his bed, face staring blank at the wall behind Dean.

  
Dean hoped he wasn’t scaring the omega. He quickly added, “Look I know it’s ridiculous! True mates don’t exist and my brother is way too invested into studying folktales".

  
The hurt that radiated out of Castiel’s blue gaze as it met his almost knocked him flat on his ass. The omega sounded like a broken record when he asked, “You don’t believe in true mates?”

  
Dean really didn’t know what to say at this point. It seemed that his mouth was giving him the run around, trying hard not to say things that would offend or hurt the omega. And that was something he realized he never ever wanted to do. He didn’t want to make the omega upset and he didn’t mean to.

_He didn't mean to._

  
He swallowed, crouching down before Castiel, placing his hands gently on the omegas knee caps. He met the omega's eyes head on, “What do you believe in Cas? Because I know something is happening here that I can’t put my finger on". He squeezed at the omega's knees lightly, “Talk to me".

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	6. Our Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback is in italics.

**Castiel**

  
It was raw. It was passionate. It was secret…….a secret no one could know.

  
For the third time today, Dean ploughed his leaking hole from behind. Both immersed in the white hot pleasant sensations that vibrated through their bodies piercing their very core.

  
He gripped the headboard tight, slamming back into Dean’s hot hard monster cock- giving as good as Dean gave.

The alpha knowing just how to angle himself right so he was smacking his g-spot head on.

  
Both panting and crying hard as both their sex organs thrummed and throbbed even harder. His wet channel squeezing the life out of Dean’s hot rod-hungrily massaging the slowly bulging knot of his alpha, whilst Dean's cock twitched relentlessly within him- the alpha repeatedly ensuring his slowly growing knot was greedily swallowed by the hungry hole.

  
The sheets were covered in both their previous orgasms, sweat and scents as they made vigorous love.

  
His eyes crossed as Dean pumped in a hard thrust that had him jerking forward.

  
“Oh Dean".

  
Dean’s only response was a breathless grunt and moan.

  
He could feel this amazing white hot feeling increase in his groin, his vagina felt even more wetter and constricting, his clit vibrating with such pleasure. His alphas knot now swelling to it’s full size, making a wet popping sound as it pulled out his entrance and slid back in at a much more erratic pace.

  
Both were near the edge, now chasing their very close orgasms.

  
And the very moment Dean plunged in, holding and locking within him whilst throwing a loud howling shaky moan, was the very moment he succumbed to the height of his pleasure. His thighs quivered and his body trembled as he silently came with such intensity. The feeling of the hot knot pulsing had his juices squirting out while he was being profusely filled with large amounts of hot cum.

  
After a full two minutes of coming hard, they collapsed onto a heap on the bed- Dean’s heavy hot weight feeling so good atop him.

He hummed as Dean nipped and kissed the nape of his neck, mumbling into the silk cushion, “Mmm feels good". He let out a moan the same time Dean grunted as more hot cum flooded his cavern.

  
“Fuck you’re so hot Cas", Dean grunted.

  
He felt his head being turned to the side before a tongue slipped into his mouth. He instantly responded, curling his tongue around to alpha's. Both sighed in content as their mouths made love with such dirty enthusiasm.

  
Whilst locked in a passionate embrace, his mind travelled back to when ‘ _this thing_ ' between them really started.

  
**

  
_**Two weeks back…** _

  
_“Talk to me"._

  
_The man had on the most heart wrenching, concerned yet determined look- green eyes bore into the windows of his soul._

  
_His heart was in his throat right now, feeling exposed. He really didn’t know how to approach this but his mind was telling him to be honest. The feeling of Dean’s warm heavy palms squeezing his thighs lightly actually grounded him. He replied a little hesitantly, “I um- I may….believe…..um- in true mates". He swallowed, looking down at his lap, studying the back of the alphas large hands, “I do…um- feel something…for um- us"._

  
_He finally let his eyes settle on Dean’s now slightly rounded eyes. He assessed the mans face seeing nothing but a surprised reaction- oh God I hope I didn’t just scare the alpha with my answer! But then his fear turned to butterfly fluttering mush when a soft sweet smile made it’s way onto Dean’s face._

  
_The alpha actually purred, “I feel something for us too Cas and I can’t help but want more". Dean rubbed the back of his neck, “Of course if you ever want whatever this-“ He gestures between them, “ is to grow”._

  
_He gnawed at his bottom lip. His mind couldn’t help but analyze his current peasant and prostitute statuses. His heart slowly squeezed as he asked quietly, “What about….my…um- my standing in society Dean?” He quickly added, “Even if I want this to work- society just won’t permit or accept it because of my current commoner status"._

  
_Instead of the alpha saying ‘you’re probably right Castiel, lets forget about this connection because I have a status to uphold’, the alpha surprised him by saying, “Then what do you propose we do Cas?” The alpha went on to clasp his hands in his, “I know this might sound awkward or strange Cas but…I just- I can’t lose you"._

  
_His heart was literally thrumming in delight and his omega was definitely stirring with unabashed happiness. He was between a state of awe and excitement- never has this happened to him before nor has he ever thought an alpha such as prince Dean would even acknowledge him. This was more than biology and lust- he knew that deep within his connection to Dean was bordering on love. And this he didn’t want to lose, so he made the boldest decision he has ever made, “We keep seeing each other Dean but-" He swallowed, holding Dean’s eyes, “secretly?” why did it feel like a question?_

  
_His alpha just remained calm though his scent radiated a little sadness. He nodded, “Very well Castiel" The alphas gaze turned determined, squeezing his hands once more, voice held a hint of firmness as he stated, “But when the time is right- I will introduce you as my one true mate. I promise"._

  
_He couldn’t help but fall further for the so called mischievous playboy of an alpha. This was a different side of Dean he was seeing and he quite liked it. He licked his lips, squeezing Dean’s hands back, “Very well Dean. I look forward to that day”._

  
_But what about your clients Castiel? What about your job?_

  
_He eventually ended up blurting, “What do I do about-" He gestured around him, hand indicating, “All this?” He studied Dean’s thoughtful expression, “I need all this to survive"._

  
_“I’ll find you a proper place to stay in the city. Quit this job and I will take care of you financially”. Dean questioned a little cautiously, “Um is that ok for you?”_

  
_He smiled at the way the alpha seemed to be at least a little considerate about his feelings and input on the decision. In his mind, he already knew that he couldn’t continue with this profession, not if he wanted to secretly date Dean._

  
_He took a deep breath through his nostrils before letting out of his mouth, eyes searing into Dean’s, “Ok I agree. I will alert Pam on our decision"._

  
_Dean had never smiled so bright. His heart fluttering in his chest and giddiness filled him up at the handsomeness of the strong alpha before him. Dean mumbled, hand slowly travelling up the inside of his thigh, moving close to his hot spot. Dean smirked, “Let’s do this Cas"._

  
_His sex was starting to leak and throb. He threw his head back, moaning when two of Dean’s fingers separated his labia, now running up and down his soaked pussy. He gasped when the alpha's warm breath ghosted his neck up to his ear sucking in his earlobe.  He shakily muttered, “Let’s do this Dean"._

_When Dean finally entered him that night, it felt different._

  
_It felt right._

  
_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos so I know how you feel about this fic :)


	7. Crazy In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok basically this chapter is hot sex ;)
> 
> Then an eerie ending....

**Dean**

Castiel sauntered his way up to Dean who was adjusting his formal wear before the mirror, tracing his fingers down his shoulder to bicep, pressing into Dean from behind. The Pearl’s blue eyes meeting his in the mirror, “Must you go?”

  
He shivered as Castiel’s talented palm ran down his tummy before it settled on his crotch, squeezing his clothed bulge lightly. He groaned, closing his eyes and laying his head back on Castiel’s shoulder as the sweet omega started sucking on his ear lobe while massaging his weeping bulge.

He gasped as he felt precum release from his piss hole. He instantly halted Castiel’s sensual massage by placing his hand on the Pearl’s talented ones. He met Castiel’s slightly disappointed blue eyes in the mirror, “Baby you know I have to attend a very important meeting with Luke Morningstar. It needs to happen so the king of Devil Lands and our people can live in harmony. No more fighting nor war".

  
Castiel huffed, leaning his forehead on Dean’s shoulder blade, “I know baby”.

  
Dean didn’t like his lover upset so he turned in Castiel’s arms and wrapped his arms around Cas waist laying a sweet peck on Castiel's adorable pout, “Hey we will definitely continue this when I get back”.

  
The pearl smiled seductively, “Oh you better get your ass back here baby. Pronto! I need to feel that big alpha cock spreading me wide open before the night is through".

  
“You got it love", Dean rubbed his clothed member teasingly up Castiel’s groin.

  
The omega gasped and moaned, stepping away from him, pointing to the tent entrance, “Get the hell out of here Winchester before I tie you to the bed and never let you leave".

  
Dean chuckled, “Kinky".

  
He leaned in and gave Castiel a searing kiss that was sure to have the omega leaking before he was out the tent. If he heard the omega breathless and swearing, he paid no mind.

* * *

  
**4 hours later....**

  
Christ the negotiations had taken long and now it was almost midnight. He knew his omega would probably be fast asleep now. He hoped that wasn’t the case because he honestly couldn’t stop thinking of Castiel’s warm wet sex the whole time. He was actually surprised he controlled his urges and temper throughout the negotiations.

  
He couldn’t get out of the meeting quicker. His urges for his omega was climbing the more Castiel and he spent more time together. Both of them couldn’t go too long before they were begging to meet and knot after vigorous or passionate sex.

  
He addressed his guards who stood outside his tent as he approached, “Leave! Get some rest! I don’t need any man standing guard tonight!”

  
The guards nodded, “Yes Prince Dean". Before they walked away.

  
He already started peeling off his formal wear the moment he entered the large tent, dropping all on the floor as he made his way to their bed that sat in the middle of the tent. He was finally fully naked, proud and leaking from the tip as he stared at his naked omega laying stomach down on the silky red sheets, fast asleep.

His mouth watered as he stared at the beautiful mounds of the perfect ass, eyes travelling down until he spotted the wet shiny cunt. He sniffed the air, catching the omegas sweet strawberry scent mixed with the unmistakable hint of arousal. His mouth instantly watered and his eyes narrowed onto his lover, the alpha within him wanting so bad that his cock began to jerk and the base where his knot would pop out began to throb.

  
He let his inner animal consume him and next he knew he was kneeling up the bed, grabbing the sleeping omega on both sides of his waist, flipping him over onto his back. The omega was in a state of stupor but he didn’t dare speak a word.

  
Dean spread the omegas thighs apart and dived in. The omega let out a wanton loud cry as he proceeded to tongue and eat the omega out like a starving man. The taste of Castiel filling his mouth as he tongued and sucked hard.

  
The omega slammed a hand atop his head, fingers threading into his hair, pulling Dean into his cunt as he rut up against his face in desperation. The omega cried out as he sucked hard on his clit, “Oh Dean! More!”

  
Dean circled the swollen clit with his tongue, running two fingers between the labia and finally sinking it into the vibrating wet hole.

He moved his mouth down so he could suck on Castiel’s labia, thumb circling the omegas clit while he pumped his fingers hard into the omega. And due to how horny he was, he began to fuck the sheets below him.

  
“Oh Dean! YES!”

  
The way Castiel was twisting on the bed, the way the omegas thighs barricaded his head, the way the omega pulled and pushed at his hair, the way the omega began to rut more furiously on his mouth, the wanton screams that made it’s way out the omegas beautiful lips, the way the vagina walls were trying to grip his fingers in only told him the omega was real close to coming hard.

  
He pulled out his fingers and speared his tongue into the hole repeatedly creating a very obscene slurping sound. He wiggled his tongue in, fucking in and out, thumbing the clit even harder until the omega let out a very sexy pleasure filled growl, and surprisingly flipping him onto his back.

He never gave up fucking the omega with his tongue while his eyes roamed the sweat slicked omega that was moaning above him.

  
Then finally the omegas cunt held a vice grip on his tongue, throwing his head back and finally releasing his wet juices onto Dean’s tongue and into his mouth. Dean never let a drop go to waste, drinking the omegas sweet tasty juices in. It took Castiel a whole minute to stop quivering frantically as his orgasm finally subsided.

  
The omega breathed heavily, glazed eyes meeting Dean’s, “Dean I need you to fuck me".

  
Dean didn’t need to be told twice. He flipped Castiel onto his back, they were both almost hanging off the bed but didn’t care. He knew Castiel needed at least 3 or 4 powerful orgasms to be fully satisfied and so it was just on their line. Dean didn’t wait, burying his hard cock into the omega and instantly started ploughing.

  
Castiel’s warm wet furnace was already vibrating around his cock again. He threw his head back as Castiel flexed his walls around his cock teasingly, his hand squeezed Castiel’s ass, “Oh fuck baby!”

  
His omega was once again a writhing mess, legs spreading wider allowing Dean to dive in deeper. “Oh Dean sweetheart! Fucking hitting my spot!”

  
He didn’t slow down nor change angles as he knew this would drive his omega insane. And it did.

He yelped when Castiel flipped him hard until he was falling off the bed and onto the floor. Neither cared. The omega mounted his cock and rode him hard.

  
The only sounds that filled the tent was wet sounds and erotic wanton shouts of an alpha and omega making heated rough love.

  
Within minutes both omega and alphas eyes were rolling to the back of their skulls, bodies quivering hard, pace erratic and uncontrolled and toes curling hard as they finally came hard and knotted on the floor.

  
Both vigorously in love.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Luke**

Luke Morningstar was definitely intrigued by the erotic sight before him. 

A rare Pearl. The jewel of all jewels.

And he must have.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos so I know what you think of this chapter :)


	8. Enemy Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with the short hiatus. Anyway I'm back and hope enjoy this chapter.

**Dean**

  
He burst through the mahogany doors of the throne room, “father you wanted to-". His words got stuck in his throat when he spotted the blonde figure standing at the foot of the throne. “King Luke?”

  
His father gestured for him to come closer. And when he stood near King Luke, his father announced, “King Luke will be staying in our city for a week. I want you to make sure the King of Devil Lands is well accommodated and his needs taken care of".

  
His eyes took in the proud looking King of the Devils Lands. Somehow, he didn’t feel too comfortable with the presence of a notorious king in their city. King Luke was a plunderer and a murderer of women and children. Despite all this, his fathers orders were to be strictly adhered to. So, against his will, he plastered a smile on his face and bowed slightly, “It would be my pleasure to make you feel at home King Luke".

  
The cunning King replied, “Well thank you Dean". The man then nodded at his father, “King John, I shall take my leave now as I am quite tired from my travels".

  
“Very well King Luke. Enjoy your stays in our glorious city".

  
He forced out, “I will lead you to your bed chambers your highness”. With that he went on ahead, not looking back at the king that followed.

  
**

  
“HE'S WHAT!?”

  
He cringed, “Jeez Sammy. You trying to make me deaf or something". He repeated after the ringing in his ear had subsided, “I said King Luke will be staying in the city for a week”.

  
“And when you mean city, that means the bed chambers just opposite mine!” Sam said incredulously. The alpha then shivered, “Jesus Dean. That guy gives me the creeps!”

  
“I know Sammy”. He sat down on the edge of his brothers bed, “My gut tells me he's up to something".

  
Sammy concurred, “obviously Dean. The King of Devil Lands always spoke ill of our city in the past, saying it was a breeding ground for weaklings”. His brother sank onto a chair, tone carrying suspicion, “This alpha probably has an ulterior motive".

  
Now that scared him. He thumbed the bridge of his nose, “Why would dad try and mend bonds with a king so cruel as Luke?”

  
“Its simple Dean. Dad's just trying to keep the peace and due to that, he has to make friends with the enemy".

  
“I don’t know Sammy", Dean sighed tiredly. “ Him being here just doesn’t seem right".

  
He couldn’t help the way his chest hallowed and his stomach churned at the thought of king Luke. It’s like he felt something bad was coming.

  
There was a sudden knock on the door that interrupted the brothers. Sam shot him a curious look before he answered, “Come in".

  
A servant who was assigned to King Luke came in, “Prince Dean. King Luke asks to speak with you”.

  
He frowned at his baby brother who only shrugged his shoulders in return. He was starting to develop a headache from all this current pressures. He got to his feet, said goodbye to his brother before following the servant out the door.

  
_What in the hell did the evil king want now?_

* * *

  
**Luke**

  
He watched his most trusted friend Crowley fill two glasses with wine before the man brought him a one, “My king. What are our plans now that you are here?”

  
He toyed with the glass, watching the red liquid swirl. He smirked, “Now that I’m here Crowley.....I’ll proceed with my search".

  
Crowley furrowed his brows, “Search? For what?”

  
He took a sip of the red liquid, moaning at the sweet taste and the way it travelled so smoothly down his throat, “It means I will be sending out my best spies to search the city for a rare omega”. He met his good friends gaze, a coy smirk making it’s way onto his lips, “A rare omega known as ‘The Pearl' “.

  
Crowley's jaw dropped, “A pearl?” Before the man’s shocked expression turned to amusement, “Well that is definitely a mighty prize for a powerful king like yourself. A fitting jewel to be by your side".

  
Luke chuckled, “I will be envied amongst all. King John and everyone else would know of my luck and furthermore, my greatness".

  
Crowley chuckled along with him, sipping on his wine. His friend then asked, “So you want to make this pearl your spouse?”

  
He scoffed, “Absolutely not! The pearl will be my bed warmer and a bearer of my offspring. Nothing more, nothing less!”

  
The stout friend of his nodded, “Well that’s a great idea my King”. The man then tilted his head to the side, “But my king. This city is so big that you may not find him before the week is up”.

  
He knew Crowley was right. The city of Colt was the largest of all cities and looking for a pearl was like searching for a needle in a haystack. He needed someone with a direct connection to the beauty. And he had just the right person in mind.

  
He clicked his finger, signalling his very own servant over, “Eustace! Come here!”

  
The nervous beta scuttled over, bowing, “Yes King Luke".

  
“Fetch Dean for me. Tell him that I need to speak with him".

  
The servant nodded, “Yes my king”. Before disappearing out the door.

  
He studied Crowley's intrigued expression. He shrugged, hiding his tiny smile behind his wine glass , “What?”

  
A smile lifted the corner of his good friends lips, “So I take it Dean may have a direct connection to this pearl".

  
He tapped a finger on his empty glass with a lopsided grin, “Fill ‘er up”.

  
He looked forward to coaxing some information out of the young prince.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos so I know how you feel about this chapter :)


	9. Mind Your Own Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok an extra long chapter for you my lovelies...

**Dean**

The first person that caught his eye when he entered King Luke’s bed chambers was that no good, sleaze-ball, Crowley. The man aimed a smirk at him- that made him want to stomp over and punch it off. If anyone remembered anything about the stout man always dressed in an expensive black suit- then it would be for the man’s dealings with other wolves which he would eventually hunt down and kill after 10 years.

He chose to be the bigger alpha here, ignoring the man’s stare to now focus of King Luke, who was lounging on a red velvet sofa, legs crossed and sipping on an expensive golden cup of red wine. He could see the man’s eyes take him in as he came to a halt a few feet away from the king, “King Luke, you requested to see me?”

The king smiled, “Yes prince Dean”. The man gestured to the empty sofa beside him, “Please get yourself a glass of wine and have a seat”.

 _Yeah right buddy._ He shook his head, “No thank you. I’m off wine and I prefer to stand”.

“Hmm, interesting on the wine bit. I always heard you were a man who took pride in your power to outdrink any wolf in the City of Colt”.

He seethed underneath but refused to let the King’s words get to him. _He deserves a damn medal for this._ He continued to force a half smile, “I’ve had a change of heart and lifestyle”.

The king chuckled, “Very well”.

“What is it that you wanted?” Dean was starting to get impatient but managed to ask in a calm tone.

Luke placed his wine glass down on the small tea table beside the sofa, “Well, prince Dean….I’ll cut to the chase”. He really didn’t like the way Luke was now looking at him- as if he knew that whatever was going to come out of his mouth wouldn’t be so accepting. The alpha ticked his head to the side, “I was hoping you could locate someone for me, Dean?” The alpha then shrugged, “Since you know the city so well”.

His gut was starting to stir in an unpleasant way. Nevertheless, he asked, “Who are you looking for?”

He was sure that King Luke was intentionally letting him stir in his curiosity for a few seconds before uttering, “I’m searching for ‘The Pearl’”.

He was nearly shaken off his feet as his fear amped and his heart began to beat erratically. He swallowed and repeated, “T-The Pearl?” He feigned a chuckle, “There’s no Pearl here”.

Luke eyed him skeptically which was making him feel hot and bothered. The king stood up, with hands interlocked behind his back, started pacing with his eyes intently fixed on his. The king clicked his tongue, “But I saw you with him when we met for negotiations, Dean. I learned that he was a whore that you brought along for a good time”.

Dean suddenly felt his nervousness slip away and to be replaced with irritation and bristling anger. He narrowed his eyes on the still smirking king, the lie slipping out his mouth so easily, “He was not a pearl but a regular omega whore”.

Luke squinted his eyes, “Are you sure?” Before he could reply, the king raised a finger, “Because I am sure I saw a nice ripe flower between his beautiful legs”.

He couldn’t believe this. He grit out, “You invaded his privacy”. He spat out, “Our privacy!”

The king wasn’t deterred. Instead the cruel king chuckled, “I more than invaded your privacy Dean. I watched you slip inside that perfect rare warmth”.

He could feel his alpha begin to surface and before he knew it, his canines were out and he was growling at the amused king, “You piece of scum!”

“Careful now, Dean”. The king warned, “Don’t want you to ruin the good relations between our territories”.

Obviously, the king’s words flew over his head. His alpha was now in control and would do anything to keep its true mate safe. He barked, “You stay away from MY MATE!”

King Luke’s face morphed into one of renewed anger, challenging, “Does your father know that you’re screwing a probably low life scum that you eventually mated? Oh, how would King John react to his eldest son being so irresponsible! You have tarnished the reputation of your family over some whore with a vagina!”

He didn’t know what was keeping him grounded, but he yelled, “YOU TAKE THAT BACK! HE IS MY MATE AND YOU WILL SHOW HIM RESPECT!”

King Luke matched his voice, barking back, “I WILL NEVER RESPECT SOME ABNORMAL OMEGA WHOSE ONLY PURPOSE IS MEANT FOR BREEDING!”

His feet had a mind of its own, finally compelling him to lunge at the asshole king. However, before he could even move, strong arms secured him, holding him back. A voice he only knew as his brothers, finally ordered, “Dean! Stop! This is what he wants!” Sam’s voice dropped to mutter so only he could hear, “Don’t give in big bro, don’t stoop to his level”.

He could feel his alpha begin to pay heed to the soothing voice of his baby brother. He could feel his control coming back as he took deep breaths to calm himself. But just when he thought that everything was fine, the sound of his father’s booming voice echoed, “What in the devil is going on in here!?”

His heartbeat was once again beginning to rise but this time he was more consumed with fear. He could feel Sam trying to keep comforting him as their father came to stand between a smirking King Luke and him. His father eyed him with disappointment, “What is going on here, Dean?”

Before he could even produce words, King Luke jumped in- sounding like he was the victim here. The alpha uttered, “I’ll tell you what happened King John”. The alpha's eyes radiated hate and ‘ _you’re done boy’_ as he added, “I wanted to be serviced by the rare omega your son brought to the negotiations as his travel whore and when I asked your son to let me find him, he went all crazy”.

“Rare omega?” John recounted.

“A Pearl, your highness”, Luke clarified. The alpha then eyed Dean with a smug look, “An omega, your son has revealed that he has mated without your knowledge or blessings, King John”.

He could practically hear his own heartbeat. His father was now wide eyed, unreadable eyes now bore into his. What scared him was his father’s calm voice, “Is this true, son?”

He felt Sam come to stand beside him, wrapping a soothing arm around his back. He was thankful for his brothers support which he so needed right now or else he would probably fall on his ass. He swallowed and was unable to meet his father’s eyes directly, hence focusing on his father’s neck. He replied, “Y-Yes i-it’s true father. I-I have mated a ‘Pearl’”.

Sam jumped in, “He mated the Pearl because they were a compatible pair. His alpha has called on the Pearls omega to be his one true mate”.

He really didn’t want to see his father’s judgmental, furious look at this moment- so he focused his eyes on the ground. He knew his father was probably going to tear him a new one for even believing that _‘The Pearl’_ was his true mate.

He braced for the harsh words but what came out of his dad, stunned him including everyone in the room quiet. The alpha’s tone was warm when he asked, “Well, then I think my eldest is blessed to have found his one true mate”.

“What!?” Luke shrieked, the same moment Dean and Sam met their dad’s warm green eyes, almost sounding dumb as they uttered, “Huh?”

“Well true mates are real, boys”, John shrugged. “And if your alpha calls to them and they respond then so be it”.

“TRUE MATES ARE A MYTH!” King Luke barked.

He watched his father turn unamused eyes at their guest. The king of Winchester lands squared his shoulders, replying as sternly as he could, “Watch your tongue King Luke. I can assure you that true mates do exist, however, are quite rare, hence many have chosen to conceal this wonderful bond”.

King Luke threw his head back, cackling like a maniac, “How would you know!?”

Instead of their father replying, a soft firm feminine voice he would recognize as his mother’s answered, “Because John and I are living, breathing examples of a true mate pair”.

He gawked at his mother and father who were now side by side, huddling into one another. He stuttered, “W-Why didn’t y-you tell us?”

John smiled at him, “because son, it was unpopular and always frowned upon by many”.

“So we made the hard decision to keep it under wraps”. Mary concluded, “It was a hard decision to make but it had to be done”.

“Were you ever going to at least tell us?” Sam probed.

“Of course, sweetheart”. Mary looked apologetic, “We decided to do it this year but unfortunately, haven’t had the time”.

He knew his mom and dad were true. His parents have been quite busy trying to bring about a union of the lands that they were hardly at home.

King Luke once again barked, “Fine! But it is not right for a Prince to be mated to an abnormality like a Pearl! Send the pearl to me and I shall do with him as I please!”

Once again Sam had to restrain him from attacking the putrid king. Before he could say anything, his father’s voice boomed, “You will speak of my son’s mate with respect!” For the first time he saw king Luke radiate fear as his father crowded the man into a corner, seething, “I want you and your company to leave Winchester lands by this evening. If you do not, I will have you publicly beheaded or hanged”.

King Luke shakily commented, “You can’t do that. I-I I’m a King!”

“You are in MY TERRITORY! I will do as I please!” His father warned.

He watched King Luke fold, nodding, “Y-Yes k-King John”.

Man his dad was truly a big bad alpha you didn’t want to mess with. His eyes followed his dad as the alpha came to gather their mom and leave. His father stopped beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing lightly, “Bring your mate in for dinner today son, I’d like to meet him”.

He smiled, heart filling up with happiness. He nodded, “O-Ok dad”.

Their mother then added, “And Sammy. Bring that boy you’ve been sneaking around with for dinner too”. She smiled coyly, “I believe his name is Gabriel?”

He watched his brother flush, “U-Um yes m-mom”.

“Good”, their mother winked before she walked away with her husband in arm.

All he and Sam did were smile at each other, knowing that everything was finally falling into place.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	10. Trusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back my lovelies! Thank you for your patience with the hiatus.

**Castiel**

  
Dean ate him out like nobody's business. A ravenous wolf looking to devour his core- to destroy and plunder. He screamed as Dean sucked and tongued on his bud, while fingers continued to slide in and out his moist and leaking cavern.

  
Then next came the kisses up his torso, the tongue dipping into his belly button, the suck and teething on his perky nipples, the nips and bites to his neck, the moist hot tongue tangled around his own. The best part came after, the hard veiny cock breaching his vibrating hole- fucked in a brutal pace till his walls were squeezing and he was creaming hard.

  
Multiple times he felt himself let go- release after release, the sheets covered in his juices. It went on for what felt like hours until he felt his alphas knot lock inside him before thick cum after cum spurted out the cockhead- flooding him deep into his core.

  
After at least four consecutive rounds of animalistic primal toe curling sex, they decided to rest. His alpha still buried within him, laying in a heap above him- pressing him down into the mattress below. And he loved it- the feeling of a man who worshipped him pushing him down into the mattress, the feel of cum still filling him up, feeling sated, feeling loved and cherished.

  
They lay there, panting hard, sweating profusely and sharing sweet kisses while they held onto one another. He hummed in delight as Dean's cock twitched deep within him, threading his fingers through his lovers hair, “That was amazing.”

  
Dean lifted his head from his chest, hovering above him while dilated green eyes studied him, “Mm hm. Definitely amazing my sweet pearl".

  
He moaned as Dean rolled his hips, making the mans cock press into his pleasure spot. He found his legs spreading further apart, his sex waking up and throbbing in pleasure. He squeezed the mans biceps, panting, “Y-you c-can't be- uh- ready for another round this soon D. You- uh- you just came a minute ago!” He threw his head back as the pleasure increased, “Oh fuck!”

  
His groin was on fire. Soon the sparks were taking over his body as the alpha began to drive into him repeatedly. He hung on for the ride, giving Dean as good as he got- fucking himself onto Dean's massive hard cock.

  
The room was once again filled with wet sounds, moans, sighs of content and smacking of skin against skin. Both were howling within the next minute losing themselves in one another once more.

  
**

  
He giggled as Dean blew raspberries into his neck, “Babe that tickles".

  
His alpha chuckled and laid a gentle kiss on his bottom lip. His man's warm green eyes stared down at him, “Babe. I have something to tell you".

  
He tried not to let his worries consume him. He asked, “What is it love?”

  
“My parents want you to join us for dinner tonight".

  
His jaw dropped, his anxiety spiked and his heart was currently trying to beat itself out of his chest, “W-What? Oh God! Are they going to end me?”

  
Dean tried to calm him by gently caressing his cheek with his knuckles, “Hey now. Calm down my love. They only want to meet my true mate".

  
He had to let the words absorb into him. He swallowed, “T-They want to- um- as in- um they know about us and that they- um want to give us their blessings?”

  
“Yeah. That’s one way to put it", the alpha chuckled.

  
“I don’t think it’s a laughing matter Dean. I’m literally about to crap myself!”

  
His alpha laid a gentle soothing kiss on his forehead, “Calm your nerves. They know you’re a pearl, they know we’re mated for life and they are thrilled and eager to meet their son in law".

  
His heart fluttered and warmed at his alphas warm words, “R-really?”

  
“Yeah".

  
“They don’t care that I’m a…you know?” _whore._

  
“Love is love Cas. Our wolves chose each other so that’s that. Who cares where we were or what we were doing when we discovered this pure bond".

  
It was like he was looking at the alpha in a whole new light. The alpha’s happiness and excitement could outshine anything, the alphas scent smelled sweeter and he could practically feel the alpha's wolf reaching out to his omega. He whispered, “Do you think they’ll like me?”

  
Dean laid a gentle peck on his lips, murmuring, “I think they will love you baby".

  
He melted into the searing kiss his alpha then indulged in. There was no desperation- just comfort and love poured into that passion filled kiss. It was an alpha promising its omega that come what may- I will always stand by you and love you.

  
He rubbed his nose affectionately against Dean's, “Do you think they believe in true mates babe?”

  
“100% believe they do".

  
He ran his hands up and down Dean’s back, “Mm hm. And what makes you believe that?”

  
Dean’s eyes bore into his, “Because my dad and mom are true mates themselves".

  
He gasped, “Its not a myth!".

  
“Well I doubt it, seeing as we're living breathing examples of true mates existing", the alpha chuckled.

  
He couldn’t describe how calm, relaxed and content he was at the moment. All his gut told him was that everything was going to be ok. That if he were to trust in anyone than it’d have to be his alpha or in other words his one true mate.

  
It was a huge step in his life. A scary step but one he needed to make if he wanted to live happily with the alpha that holds his heart. He smiled up at his curious lover, “I love you Dean. I trust you. And I look forward to meeting your parents tonight".

  
Dean beamed proudly, “I love you too baby and thank you for placing your trust in me. I know all will go well. I promise".

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to drop a comment and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and John meet Gabe and Cas.

“No way Sammy!” Dean's eyes ticked back and forth between Gabriel and Sam. “You’re dating Gabe who works for the Trickster Bar!?”

  
Gabriel scoffed, “Correction! I don’t work for the trickster bar, I run it and own it!” He ignored Dean’s roll of eyes, eyes flicking over to the beauty dressed in a very handsome white silk long sleeved shirt and long pants that were adorned in golden embroidery. The jet black sex hair and blue eyes were very attractive. He asked, “And who might you be beautiful omega?”

  
Despite Dean’s obviously jealous growl, Castiel replied, “My names Castiel Novak".

  
“And he's my mate!” Dean pulled Castiel to his side, glaring at the human.

  
Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers possessive behavior, “Really Dean?”

  
“Your boyfriend looks like he wants to ravish my mate!” Dean balked.

  
Gabriel chuckled at the over dominant possessive alpha display. Castiel would have his hands full with an alpha like Dean. It was quite amusing and fun to rile the alpha up but he knew that he shouldn’t push it. _Maybe one last time?_ He smiled coyly, “Can’t ignore the fine specimen of a man Dean-o".

  
Castiel raised an amused brow at his mate who let out a loud feral growl. He huffed when Dean pulled him further into his side. “Really Dean?” He squirmed and tried to pry his alpha away from him. “Gabriel was trying to be funny".

  
Dean aimed his mate an annoyed pout, “Trying to flirt with you ain’t funny!”

  
“That’s not flirting Dean", Sam huffed.

  
“I don’t care!”

  
A man and woman’s laughter filled the hall. Dean, Sam, Gabe and Cas all gasped when they took in the queen in a midnight blue dress, being escorted by a handsomely suited king John- as they walked down the stairs.

  
Castiel took in the beautiful smiling blonde haired queen, saying, “Your mother is beautiful Dean".

  
Dean beamed proudly, “Yes she is".

  
Mary and John came to stop before their boys and their beautiful partners. Mary was the first to speak, “Well aren’t you boys gorgeous".

  
“Welcome”, John announced with a smile. He saw the omega and human bow their heads in respect and he knew gave off an intimidating aura and chose to gesture towards the dining hall. “Please let us go get settled in the dining hall". He would get to know these beauties as the night went on.

  
**

  
“So Castiel, you must feel proud of your pearl status?” Mary asked.

  
Dinner went well with all of them digging in to their food. Not much conversations were being passed as everyone seemed to be famished. Just a few laughs here and there. Now they were all lounging in the living room, sipping on some wine.

  
Castiel felt a tad bit shy when he answered the queen with as much honesty as he could. He replied, “I really don’t know how to answer that my queen. All I can say is that my status has been both a blessing and a curse".

  
Mary nodded in understanding. She watched on fondly as Dean comforted his mate, pulling him into his side before laying a kiss on the omegas forehead. _Oh her son was such a softy_. She replied, “Castiel I can promise you that you are a blessing".

  
The omegas blue eyes shone bright, nodding, “Thank you my queen". He couldn’t help but feel excited and happy about the queens approval.

  
John jumped in, deciding to focus on Sam's mate, “Well Gabriel how’s the business going over at the tavern?”

  
Gabriel was actually flustered that John was looking at him but he could see the genuine curiosity of the city King. He replied, “Business is currently slow my King".

  
John nodded in understanding, “I understand. I hope its starts booming again". He then added, “Anyway, I’d like to say a few words to everyone”.

  
The king beamed, eyes skimming through his boys and their partners with fondness, “Mary and I are beyond happy today. Meeting our sons loves have always been something that we hoped to see before our days even come to an end”. His eyes landed on still a timid looking Castiel.

  
“Castiel. You have nothing to fear in this castle. You are a precious omega gem that I can see has swept my son off his feet. You have been a great part of Dean’s heart and nothing makes me more happier than to have you as a son in law. So thank you". The omega pearl blushed cutely and nodded courteously.

  
John then laid eyes on Gabe, “Gabriel. You are a cheeky rascal but an admirable one”. Everyone including Gabe chuckled. Once everyone quietened down, John carried on, “Anyway, I know being a human who is dating a wolf can come with its reservations and challenges but I would like to reassure you that you have nothing to be hesitant of. Mary and I are absolutely thrilled to see our youngest happy. We are honored to have a human be part of the family. So thank you".

  
Mary laid her hand on her husbands, smiling at her two sons. She carried on from John, “Boys. Your father and I are both happy with your choice in mates and we demand you treat them well. The way every omega and human deserves to be treated".

  
Dean and Sam replied, “Yes mom".

  
“Good".

  
Dean pulled his mate into his side, whispering into his ear, “See told ya they’d love you, baby".

  
Castiel could only peer into his mates green orbs with joy. He had never dreamed this would be the direction his life was headed when he first stepped foot inside the City of Colt. So far he loved it. He laid a peck on his lovers lips, “I love you Dean".

  
“I love you baby".

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos. They inspire me!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas goes into heat...
> 
> Just pure sex in this chapter :)

A week later, both Castiel and Gabriel were moving into the palace. The Pearl was in awe of the way he was treated. The servants, the king, the queen, Prince Sam were all very welcoming. Castiel was setting up his things in the alphas room when he began to feel feverish.

He swung open the windows, trying to allow air in. The cool air was heavenly on his skin but didn’t do its intended work. He could feel a pleasant sensation begin to take over his groin- it made him feel like he needed to come.

_Fuck! He knew what this was. Heat._

His heat was just starting.

His eyes landed on Dean’s bed. The increase in pleasure made him want to touch himself, masturbate till he came. His want won, so he dropped what he was doing, undressed himself and laid himself in the middle of the bed- his head rested on the plush pillow, thighs spread apart and finger inching towards his clit.

He began to massage his clit.

He used his imagination, thinking of how big Dean’s cock felt when it entered his moist, dripping hole. How that fat cock slipped in and out of him as he hung on for the joyride. How Dean kissed, sucked and licked his body as he wildly fucked him. How the alphas knot slipped in and out of his wet pussy. How they did it on every surface of the room, in all different sex positions. How Dean’s hot tongue would lick his pussy, fucking his hole or running circles on his clit. How Dean would thrust two fingers into him until he was squirting uncontrollably. How his alphas knot would finally lock inside him, cock releasing thick waves of cum deep into his drenched hole.

He couldn’t help himself, his fingers furiously toyed with his clit, sending him over the edge with a cry of pleasure- feeling his pussy clench and unclench as wetness flooded out of his hole. He was still recovering from his orgasm when the door burst open to reveal his hungry looking alpha mate. He moaned when he saw how rock hard the alpha was- cockhead poking at the alphas pants, ramrod straight and proud. Then his nose noticed the smell of horniness and rut, he bit his lip, toying with his clit once more as his treasure spot started aching with pleasure, he moaned, “Dean. I need you”.

The alpha let out a menacing growl, slamming the door shut behind him before he was shredding off his clothes as he headed to the bed. His alpha’s tongue ran across his own lips as he studied how Castiel was toying with his wet glistening pussy. Once Dean was naked, he lurched at the omega, immediately removing Cas fingers off his clit, instantly replacing it with his tongue.

“Ah! Dean!” Castiel’s back bowed feeling his pleasure spike. He cried out, grabbing onto the back of his alphas head as his mate began to run his tongue hotly through the length of his pussy, sucking and eating him out thoroughly.

Dean growled into the tasty cunt, shoving his tongue into that greedy hole, thumbing at the clit while he fucked his tongue into Cas, as deep as he could. He couldn’t stop the feral growls coming out of him, he couldn’t stop how his fingers dug into Cas thighs- spreading them further out as if he wanted to have more access to that treasure between Cas legs. He couldn’t help the way he furiously rut into the sheets below- feeling dollops of precum leave his slit. He was a starving alpha, ready to completely wreck and devour his omega. Never has he experienced a rut this charged.

Castiel’s entire body was trembling, his eyes crossing as the peak of another orgasm approached. That talented tongue was working wonders inside his warm cavern, those fingers were coaxing him unto the very edge until he couldn’t control it anymore. His back bowed, as waves after waves of his sex juices came flooding out, coating the hungry alphas hot tongue. He managed a trembling, “De-Dean. Oh-Oh baby”.

Dean swallowed Cas juices, some dribbling down his chin. He couldn’t wait any longer, he needed to fuck. He continued to rub Cas pussy using the tips of his fingers while he kissed up his omegas belly. He dipped his tongue repeatedly into his lover’s belly button before continuing his journey up. He clamped his mouth around Cas nipple, tonguing and sucking hard- hearing the satisfying cry of his omega at his actions. His sensitive cock head meeting the soft skin on Cas thigh had him moaning out, “Oh Cas”.

Cas was beyond horny and it seemed Dean was too as the alpha began to rub his veiny thick hard cock along the inside of his thigh. All he could think of was how close that cock was to his aching hole, how he wanted it buried deep inside. He scratched his nails down Deans back as the alpha kissed up his neck. Both letting out shaking wanton cries as Dean’s cock began rutting against Cas entire wet pussy- cock head stabbing his clit repeatedly until Castiel cried out as another orgasm tore out of him- coating Deans balls, his inner thighs and the sheets below.

Soon, hot mouths were locked. Their desperation showing in their kisses as their tongues battled, teeth clinked, trying to suck the air and life out of each other. Hands roamed everywhere, touching gripping, squeezing as they began to grind their naked sexes into each other once more. Castiel tore his mouth from Dean’s, panting out, “Dean oh- fuck me- please!”

Dean had finally lost control. He hooked his elbows under Cas knees, bringing the omegas legs up, until the omega looked like he was folded in half. His eyes narrowed down on the completely drenched pussy, unable to resist running his tongue from hole to clit once more before he lined himself up and shoving his cock in to the hilt. The sight of his cock slipping in as smooth as cutting into melted butter had him grunting out, “Oh fuck baby! Such a hungry pussy”.

“Oh Dean!” Castiel ran his hand down his alphas chest and torso, eyes also drawn to how his pussy closed around Dean’s entire length. He felt so full, so complete. He moaned as he watched Dean drag his glistening cock out before driving back in with a force that had him sliding slightly up the mattress. He threw his head back as Dean’s cockhead jabbed into his g-spot, “Oh fuck Dean! Oh yes right there!”

Dean groaned in pleasure, crying out his omegas name repeatedly as he began to earnestly pound into his lovers drenched pussy. His hips driving in faster and faster as his cock slid in and out so easily. The wet sounds of Castiel’s drenched pussy getting thoroughly rammed was driving him crazy, his balls smacking against Cas asshole had him leaking at the tip, the smell of sex in the air had his wolf growling in pleasure, the bed squeaking beneath their bodies made him fuck harder wanting to hear more. The feel of Castiel’s vibrating warm cavern surrounding his naked cock had him moving closer to the edge, coaxing his knot to enlarge. He let out a feral sound as his knot began slipping in and out Cas, “Oh baby, I’m gonna breed you soon!”

Castiel was a wrecked mess. His toes were curled so hard, that hot feeling of pleasure ready to burst was right there. His alphas words had him finally coming, back bowed hard as he let out guttural shaky moans, body trembling as hard as he cried out, “Fill me with your pups alpha!”

Deans mighty roar was bound to tear through the palace walls as the alpha drove his cock deep into Cas, knot securing him in place as he twitched and squirted thick cum after thick cum into his lover’s womb. His ass and thighs flexing as he continued to empty himself into his lover grunting out, “There you go baby. Fill you up with my pups!”

They ended up holding on to each other for dear life, kissing and coming down from their mighty orgasms- only to start another round of primal sex in the next hour.

Nobody dared bother the mating pair for the next four days.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a filler chapter.

Mary smiled knowingly at Cas and Dean. This was the first time after the very obvious mating, that the two had been out of their room. And she noticed immediately something different about Dean’s mate: he was glowing.

She knew that glow.

Castiel was with pup.

Of course, it didn’t come as a surprise- 99% of the time, an omega would get pregnant if knotted during heat. It was the only time wolves could get pregnant. Because of this knowledge, she had alerted John and together have decided that once the pair were done mating, they would get them to wed and hand Cas a title.

It was the right way to do things.

She nudged her husband, “Well don’t they look happy”.

John chuckled, “Mhmm”. He watched the pair aim he and his wife a look as if the weight of the world no longer rested on their shoulders.

Dean was the first to greet, “Good morning mom, dad”. Followed by Cas greeting.

Mary and John smiled and greeted the pair.

Dean served up food for he and Cas before joining his parents and mate on the dining table. He and his mate enjoyed their meal before John uttered, “Dean, Cas, we need to talk. Please come by my office in an hours’ time”.

Both omega and alpha nodded at the king’s request.

**

Mary and John smiled at the pairs interactions, particularly how Dean was all over Castiel. The young alpha making sure his omega was seated comfortably on the sofa, seating himself snuggly beside the omega and resting a protective palm atop the omegas tummy.

“So you know he’s pregnant?” Mary concluded with a smile.

Dean nodded, smiling fondly at his blushing mate, “Yeah mom. Cas scent has changed and I can feel our pup growing in his belly. It’s amazing”.

“Mary and I are thrilled to hear that you’re expecting. We give you all our blessings and will ensure Castiel is well looked after during and after his pregnancy”.

“Thanks!”.

Mary smiled, “Thank you for making us grandparents”. She clapped her hands together, “Oh I can’t wait for the baby to be born!”

Everyone chuckled at Mary’s enthusiasm. John then said after the light celebratory atmosphere had settled some, “Well the reason I have called you both here today is to inform you that we will be getting you wed and give Castiel the title of Prince. We believe it is essential and important since you are now officially mated with a baby on the way”.

Dean looked to Cas, squeezing his mates hand lightly in his, “What do you think baby?”

Castiel felt his heart thrum, feeling so overwhelmed, “Of course Dean. Being wed to my true mate is always something that I have always dreamed of”.

Dean beamed at his parents, feeling immensely happy and grateful, “Yes we will wed dad”.

“Very good. The wedding will be held a week from now”, John stated. “Congratulations boys”.

* * *

 

Dean and Cas were cuddling on the bed. Dean spooning Cas, hand rested on his omega’s belly. He had developed a fascination with his mates tummy the instant he found out that Castiel was pregnant. Deep within him, he was super excited and scared.

He murmured, “I’m going to be a father”.

Castiel hummed in delight, resting his hand atop Dean’s, “Yeah baby. And you’re going to be a great father”.

Dean kissed the back on his mates neck, “You’ll make an amazing papa too Cas”. He smiled, “Thank you for giving me a pup”.

“I believe we are both blessed Dean”. The omega then asked, “Dean what if our pup is a ‘Pearl’? What happens then?”

“What do you mean Cas?” Dean frowned.

There was hesitation in Cas voice as he uttered, “Well he’ll be like me. The odd one out”.

Dean could not believe he was hearing this. He carefully maneuvered his lover till the omega was on his back, blue eyes meeting his, he said, “Cas, whether our baby is born a Pearl, Boy, Girl, Omega, Beta or Alpha, with a disability or impairment- I want you to know that no matter what, I will always love our pup unconditionally. And so will my parents, Sammy and the rest of the kingdom”. He kissed his mate’s forehead, “Our children will be dearly cherished and protected”.

“That’s all I’ll ever want for our pup Dean. To be loved”.

“And he or she will”, Dean smiled down at his mate, rubbing his mates tummy affectionately.

Castiel teased, “So I’ll be a Winchester soon”.

“Hell yeah!” Dean chuckled, “I can’t wait for you to take my name baby”.

Castiel ran a hand down Dean’s cheek, “I love you Dean Winchester”.

Dean laid a gentle pack on his mates lips, “I love you too Castiel Novak, my prince, mate, future husband and papa of our pups”.

* * *

 

Luke stood by the cover of trees, on a hilltop, overlooking _The City of Colt_. Anger and vengeance swam in his bloodstream. He was going to make the Winchesters pay.

“My King. What’s the plan?” Crowley asked.

Luke let out a dark chuckle, eyes transfixed on the Castle, “I’m going to take that Pearl and make him mine. There will be no escape this time!”

He was going to ruin the Winchester family.

He was going to get his revenge on Dean and John Winchester.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: References to kidnapping (not descriptive), public hanging (non descriptive). Please do not read if triggered easily.

Just when everything was going fine; something nasty had to happen and just drain all the happiness away. This time leaving the Winchesters, particularly Dean, with great worry and fear for his mate and unborn pup.

Dean paced back and forth before his father. He couldn’t think straight through his anger, stopping to focus his sharp stare at his dad, “I want him dead! I want Luke found and I want to end him myself! You hear!” He had never spoken with such ferocity to his father before, he took a deep breath and tried to center himself, heart aching as he said in a broken voice, “Dad I need to find Cas. I need to have him back in my arms".

John felt guilty and at the same time felt his sons pain. No alpha would ever want to see their mates taken or kidnapped by a ruthless other- it always felt like a failure. He knew that his son was also blaming himself for allowing Luke to get his hands on Castiel. He tried to console as best as he could, “We will find Castiel, son. I have all my warriors out searching every inch of the city, warnings have been sounded to the people. Luke won’t get far". John sighed, “I’m sorry Dean. This is all my fault. I should have ended him when I had the chance".

Dean could see his father was just as affected by these awful events just as much as he. He also could see the worry and guilt eat at his dad. And John Winchester hardly showed how worried, guilty or remorseful he was- it’s what made him a feared king. So seeing this side of his dad only made Dean adamant to convince his father that it wasn’t his fault. He said, “Dad you did what any good and honorable king would have done. You let Luke go because you had to- it was only the right thing to do at the time. And you gave him a chance to change but he chose to continue his despicable acts. If anyone is the vile person here, then its King Luke".

John shot his eldest a grateful look, “Thank you for your understanding son". It was quiet for at least a whole minute as both alphas contemplated their thoughts. John finally furrowed his brow, “It was very conniving yet bold of Luke to kidnap Castiel in broad daylight, while out in the open".

His heart hurt when he thought of how his precious mate had been out on his daily morning walk through the gardens- admiring plants and bees while talking to their unborn child. Castiel used to say that the gardens provided him peace and serenity. He thought of how his world collapsed, when this morning, a warrior soldier came running and informing them that they had seen Luke shove Castiel into a carriage and took off. 

Instantly, John had alerted the wall and gate guards, allowing no one to pass out the gates without proper inspection first- any suspects were to be sent to him. Dean was ordered by his dad to stay within the castle walls for safety. Of course Dean protested but John said that he was the next heir and that he needed to stay safe as Luke may be setting some kind of trap.

Just then the great wooden doors to the throne room burst open to reveal two royal guards stalking in. The higher ranking guard said, “My king we have located Luke".

“Where is he!?” Dean demanded instantly.

The guard smirked, humor in his eyes as he stated, “King Luke walked into Pam Barnes brothel with Castiel. The man was demanding he have a room where he and Castiel could copulate”. The guard paused when Dean growled menacingly. 

“And then?” John asked. “Did you arrest him?”

“When we got there, Pam had her security personnel tie him up securely to a bed post. Castiel is also safe- resting in one of the rooms", the guard continued.

Dean blew out a deep relieving breath, “Thank heavens”. He knew Pamela would keep Cas safe till he arrived. He turned to his dad, “What are your orders father?”

John simply ordered, “Have your guards lock him up in the castle cells. Have the executioners prepared for a public hanging tomorrow morning”.

The guard bowed, “Very well my king". Before heading off to do as instructed.

John then advised his son, “Go to your mate Dean. He needs his alpha now, more than ever".

Dean nodded and did as he was told. He was eager to have his pregnant mate back and safe in his arms once more.

**

“Cas!”

“Oh Dean!” Castiel practically ran into his alphas arms. He sobbed into his alphas shoulder, trembling out, “I thought I’d never see you again".

Dean felt his chest tighten, he held his omega a little more tighter, saying into his lovers neck, “I’m here baby. And I promise I will never let anything or anyone ever hurt you again".

Castiel leaned his forehead against Dean's, “I love you".

Dean smiled shakily, his own tears travelling down his cheeks as he held his sweetheart close, “I love you both very much Cas".

**

King Luke tried to get out of his confines, as the kings guards escorted him through the crowd towards the gallows. All the while he kept glancing at King John, Prince Dean, Prince Sam, The Pearl and Queen Mary who were standing atop a balcony. He yelled out, “You can’t do this to me! I am a king!”

King John waited for his guards to have King Luke properly situated with a noose around his neck before he spoke, “King Luke, I King John am charging you with high treason. For kidnapping and for wanting to defile my son, Prince Dean’s, pregnant mate. For the safety of my heir and the people of the City of Colt, I sentence you to die by hanging".

King Luke shook his head, “No! Don’t! I’ll leave and never come back! I promise!”

King John just narrowed his eyes at the notorious king, “I gave you a chance once, King Luke, yet you chose to defy my orders as a king and come back to commit such an untoward act. This is of your doing and for that you shall be punished”.

King Luke felt rage consume him, “You’re all going to pay!”

“Unlike you, I do my homework well. I have already consulted with your heir to the your throne and the laws are such that you must be punished. Your nephew Samandriel will make a better king than you and have decided that we sign a peace treaty after your deserved execution. He says it's been long overdue. Crowley has also backed Samandriel”, John informed.

Luke’s jaw dropped to the ground. Crowley and that little good for nothing nephew of his had betrayed him. He swallowed and pleaded, “Please give me another chance".

“Any last words?” John proceeded.

“No! I want another chance!”

King John had said enough. He nodded at the executioner who pulled the lever. In a few seconds, the notorious King Luke was dead.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Castiel**

Castiel with his slightly swollen belly, adorned in the finest attire made of silk, elbow hooked into his best friend Pam's, as he walked down the aisle. He had never felt so shy and bashful before- at the same time, he had never felt such happiness. 

He spared a peak at his handsome mate and soon to be husband, who was standing at the foot of the aisle, looking so welcoming and dashing in his emerald green silk attire. The man smiled at him with glassy eyes, transfixed completely on him. 

He placed his hand in Dean's as he finally reached the end of the aisle, feeling the rush of warmth and comfort of his mates touch. His mate nodded at Pam before smiling at him, “You look beautiful baby".

“So do you love".

“Shall we?” Dean looked up to where his father and mother were standing up the aisle. 

He nodded, “Yes. Let’s”. 

Dean guided him carefully up the 3 steps before they came to face a proud looking John and Mary Winchester. There were 2 young boys on either sides of John and Mary, holding on to red cushions that were laden with crowns and two sets of wedding bands. 

John addressed the guests, “Today we are gathered here to witness the marriage of my son, Prince Dean Winchester, to Omega Pearl Castiel Novak. Before we begin, are there any objections?”

No one dared say anything against the king, so all remained quiet and calm.

“Very well”. John allowed the high priest of Colt to take his stand.

The high priest, said gently, “May the couple please face each other".

The proceeding flew by fast, with the couple slipping their rings onto each other’s fingers. And soon, the priest was making everything official, “I now pronounce you husbands and mates for life. You may kiss".

Fireworks. That’s all he felt when Dean's soft lips met his. 

A promise of security and everlasting love.

All the guests cheered in happiness and joy, happy for their future heir.

Soon, it was on to the second part of the ceremony- the crowning. This was where John took over, addressing the entire room, “It is now that I gift Dean and Castiel their proper titles to be forever upheld in the City of Colt". He nodded at his son, “Please kneel Dean".

The alpha picked up the simple but shining silver crown that was laden on the pillow by his side, holding it above Dean's head, “With the powers bestowed upon me, I officially crown you, Prince Dean Winchester of the City of Colt and future king". He laid the crown on Dean's head with a proud smile. “Rise Prince Dean".

Soon, it was Castiel's turn. He was nervous and excited at the same time. He knelt as instructed while John held the sapphire encrusted silver crown above Cas head, “With the powers bestowed upon me, I officially crown you, Prince Castiel Winchester, brightest Pearl of the City of Colt". He laid the crown down on Cas jet black hair, a proud smile on his face, “Rise, Prince Castiel".

Once again the cheers erupted as people chanted merrily, “Long live Prince Dean, Long love Prince Castiel".

Meanwhile, Dean lifted his hand to his lips, kissing the back of his knuckle gently, “I love you Castiel Winchester, my prince".

He felt the butterflies flutter in his belly, “I love you too, Dean Winchester, my husband and my prince"

He felt so cherished and loved. 

Never had he thought that when he walked into the City of Colt, that this would be the path he eventually leads. He never thought that this man, who came to him for sex would be the one he eventually falls in love with and married. 

This was going to be the life of the omega, Castiel Winchester.

Pearl of the City of Colt.

 **The End**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would like to thank all my wonderful readers who have given this fic a chance. You are all amazing and your comments and kudos are the reason I have managed to complete this fic.
> 
> FYI: I may add a sequel which will focus on Sabriel soon :)
> 
> Any last comments and/or kudos is very much welcome! 🙂


End file.
